The Breaker of Bonds
|Owner = Mao Wu Kong |Previous = The Kings of Monsters |NxEpisode = Peril of the Power Plant}} The Breaker of Bonds is the 27th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Shugaron picked up a rock and threw it at Zaurus. Zaurus caught it, and tossed it back to him. *Shugaron: Good hand-eye coordination. Let's try again. Shugaron threw the rock again. Zaurus heard someone coming behind and he turned around. It was Prisman, oblivious that Shugaron's bad aiming had sent the rock flying at him. It smashed to pieces in his face. *Shugaron: Wow are you alright? Even Zaurus has quicker reactions. *Prisman: Urghhh. How about we practice jumping up onto that tree in a way that would totally look like that scene was rewinded? Prisman leapt up onto a branch of a towering tree. Zaurus jumped upwards without waiting for Prisman to get down. *Prisman: Wait! Wait! Wait for me to get down so you won't crash int-- But Zaurus could not even reach the tree branch. Shugaron came over, wanting to give Zaurus a boost. Something was lurking under the ground behind Shugaron though, and it stuck its head out of the soil. It fired a ray at Shugaron, but it did not hurt him. In fact, he did not realise anything happened. *Shugaron: Roar roooaar roar roar....Roarrr!! Roar! (Let me help you jump a little highe...I mean...You're so lame not to be able to jump up there!!) *Zaurus: Roarrrr?! (What?!) *Prisman: Dude, what's gotten into you?! *Shugaron: Don't you think Zaurus is too weak to be in our team? We should kick him out. In the meantime, lame-saurus, watch my demonstration. *Prisman: Wait! Wait! Let me get dow-- Shugaron leapt and landed on Prisman's shoulders before bragging to Zaurus about his skills through roars. Their weight was too much for the branch to take, however, and it snapped. They fell to the ground. Zaurus felt offended by Shugaron's words, but still went over to help. Just then, something popped up from the ground and fired a beam at Zaurus. Zaurus, who was heading towards Shugaron and Prisman, suddenly decided to grab some sand from the ground. He dumped it in Shugaron's face. *Zaurus: Roar! Rawwr roawr roaarr. (Ha! You're too idiotic to make the jump too.) *Shugaron: Roaae roar roaw rawwr ahhr rahh!! (I did jump up, you fool! You couldn't even make it!) *Zaurus: Roaaaaw roar roarr. (You're so fat you broke the branch!) *Shugaron: Raaaarrr!!!! (Shut up!) *Prisman: Guys, what's going on?! CHILL!! ---- Back at Grandos' lair, the evil gang was cheering for what was happening to the two monsters. *Grandos: This really worked! *Spygar: I've never previously seen that kaiju you printed just now though. *Khan Digifer: That's because it's an original kaiju designed by me! I haven't created such beasts for over three decades! I figured I had to make one since there weren't existing kaiju specially for destroying friendships. *Grandos: So what's that guy's name? *Khan Digifer: I call him Degon. *Spygar: His design looks really unoriginal, It's like Gomora and Peguila mixed together. Also, almost exactly like a pachimon I've seen before. *Khan Digifer: Come on! I haven't created monsters for years, so don't criticize it. It is based on that pachimon anyway. ---- The gang watched intently from the periscope as their plan came into frutition. Zaurus and Shugaron roared aggressively at each other, though Zaurus was more timid and ran away after a while. Shugaron took the chance to mock about how Zaurus was useless to the team. *Prisman: Dude, what's gotten into you?! I know you're often sarcastic at the wrong times, but why do you suddenly hate Zaurus so much?! Go apologise to him. *Shugaron: We're best friends aren't we Prisman? We both agree that Zaurus should just get lost right? *Prisman: Yes to the first part but not the second! Stop this nonsense! Zaurus then ran back and pushed Shugaron away suddenly. He rebutted that Shugaron was the one who should get lost. Prisman did not know what was happening, but he decided to think of a plan to let the kaijus reconcile. *Prisman: If you guys are gonna be like this, then I'll leave you. Bye. Grandos and Co. watched from the base, confused about what Prisman was doing. Prisman left the bickering monsters for a while and spied on the from the top of Tyrasaurus Hill. He saw them split up soon after. He wrote two letters and folded them into paper planes, flying them downhill at Shugaron and Zaurus respectively. Prisman thought that was a great idea. He wrote apologies on each of the notes. He signed off as Zaurus for Shugaron's letter and Shugaron for Zaurus' letter. However, the plan did not succeed. The two monsters checked the letters and realised that it was the same handwriting. They both thought that Prisman had done this and stormed up the hill when they spotted the Ultra. *Shugaron: Don't try to make us friends. *Zaurus: Yea! We're sworn enemies now!! ---- Grandos cheered back at the base. *Khan Digifer: Degon's special power, the Anti-Friendship Ray is too powerful for Prisman's dumb ideas! *Grandos: It should be called the Friendship Destruction Ray! *Spygar: Why not call it the Unfriend Ray?? That sounds soooo much better! ---- Meanwhile, Prisman thought of another idea to let his kaiju friends make up. He threw the Prism Bracelet at Shugaron and Zaurus and it morphed into handcuffs. They clicked around the monsters' wrists, securing them together. *Shugaron: Roar roar roaaarrr! (This must be Prisman's plan again!) *Zaurus: Roawww?? rarr roawr roar. (Really? We have to stop him from doing stuff like this!) *Shugaron: Roar rrooar roarr. (But first we must get out of these handcuffs.) Zaurus grabbed a rock from the ground and pounded in on the handcuffs. They were damaged, but still clung on. He then picked twig from the ground and tried to unlock the cuffs. It worked this time, but Prisman used his Ultra Telekinesis to lock them again. Shugaron tried his heat ray, which finally succeeded in melting the cuffs and freeing them. Prisman called his melted handcuffs back and turned them back into the Ultra Prism Bracelet. Zaurus and Shugaron found Prisman hiding behind a tree and complained about what he did. *Shugaron: You really should stop trying to make us friends. *Zaurus: Roarrr. Raar wrarrr roar (Stop it. It's irritating.) *Shugaron: Even Zaurus agrees. *Prisman: I don't think I need to make you guys friends anymore. Because it seems you guys are totally back to normal! *Shugaron: What! *Prisman: You literally worked together to foil my plans of making you reconcile. *Grandos: What is going on?! They became friends again by trying not to be friends?! *Khan Digifer: In times like this, old school fights are necessary! Degon popped out from the ground again. He tried to fire an Anti-Friendship Ray at Prisman, but he dodged it. Zaurus grabbed a branch and attempted to hit Degon, but the kaiju ducked into the ground. When he emerged again, Shugaron fired a heat ray, but the beast escaped underground again. Degon the burst out from the ground below Prisman and breathed flames, injuring the Ultra. Shugaron and Zaurus continued evading Degon who randomly came up from the ground and unleashed fire. Shugaron shot a ray and the anti friendship monster quickly burrowed underground. This time, Zaurus was waiting eagerly for Degon to use his bursting-out-of-ground attack. When Degon popped out from the earth, Zaurus leapt up and landed behind, just in time to grab on to his horns. He then pulled out the evil monster. Shugaron unleashed another ray which killed Degon in a dusty explosion. As Degon's corpse fell on the ground, the two good kaiju realised what was printed on his foot, "Friendship Destruction Monster Degon ~ By Khan Digifer". *Prisman: So it was their doing again! And this must be newly created by Khan! *Shugaron: Still, I gotta say, that's a pretty interesting kaiju, even for that design. Though I won't want to encounter one ever again. Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes